Keep Me Close
by letitbe54
Summary: The Volturi didn't leave without taking something with them. Esme is captured by the Volturi, and it's up to Carlisle to save her. But the Volturi have some tricks up their sleeves, tricks that will make Esme never want to go back to Forks. COMPLETE C/E R&R POST BD Sequel up now: Never Let Me Go
1. Chapter 1

**Keep Me Close**

**Summary:**The Volturi didn't leave without taking something with them. Esme is captured by the Volturi, and it's up to Carlisle to save her. But the Volturi have some tricks up their sleeves, tricks that will make Esme never want to go back.

0{(0)}0

**Chapter One**

**_Carlisle's POV_**

The battle was over, Nessie was safe, and the Volturi had lost and left, albeit begrudgingly, producing harm on only one poor soul.

The departure was quick and easy, but the heartbreak of losing Irina wasn't. Poor girl, her sisters would be grieving for years, as would I if I lost someone that close. I couldn't imagine losing one of my children and I would rather die than lose my mate.

I thought of Esme, my soul mate, my wife. I smiled; she had helped me get through this horrible time. With Bella, Nessie, and the wolves, things had gotten 'complicated,' to say the least. All this time, she had been my rock, my place of higher ground above a sea of misery. I couldn't live without her.

"We did it, Carlisle," my son Edward came up to me, grinning. But then his grin faded and his face darkened. "They will be back though," he said, "I know they will."

"We will be ready. Bella can work on her gift and all will go smoothly," I assured him, though I hardly believed that myself. The Volturi were strong, far stronger than we could ever hope to be.

I loved my family, but Esme would always come first. When the Volturi come back, I will defend her before anyone else.

"I know you will, Carlisle," Edward murmured, reading my mind. "That's all we can really ask for, right? Save the wives and kids," Edward's smile returned and so did mine. Ever since Edward found Bella and had Nessie, he always seemed to be smiling, and it was very contagious.

"Where are the others?" I asked Edward as I glanced across the nearly empty field. The other vampires and wolves were already leaving, clearly uncomfortable with each other. I loved the wolves dearly but their stench is almost unbearable at times.

"They already went back to the house," Edward said, as if he was reminding me. I was surprised Esme had left with them since she usually waited for me.

After the Volturi left, it was mass chaos; a sort of excitement shook the vampires. Except for the sisters, Tanya and Kate of course, who were already grieving. I had gone over there to say my condolences and had lost track of Esme.

The only people I hadn't seen were my own family.

"Huh, I didn't see Esme, but then again, I didn't see any of them leave. I'm sure she's with them," I said, trying to cover up my worry.

"I swear, Carlisle, you keep Esme on a leash. You're always worrying about her and you never let her just go. She always has to tell you where she's going. Please, Carlisle, I know she is fine."

"Can you hear her?" I asked, still worried.

"Well, no. But she's fine, I promise."

I nodded and started to make my way back to the house when suddenly I heard something.

"NO!" A sharp scream echoed through the woods and I turned back to look at Edward who had already started running towards the voice. It took me less than a second to register the voice as Alice's.

Thoughts flashed through my mind as I prayed for my daughter's safety.

"This way," Edward yelled, veering to the right.

I followed suit, going as fast as I could. It was most likely a vision she had, she'd been having a lot lately. I couldn't help but think of Esme, what if the vision was about her?

Scenarios raced through my mind; scenarios where my dear Esme was in danger. But it couldn't be, she was safe with the others. Alice was probably seeing a sale she was going to miss by being here. That's all. Esme was safe.

Edward got there first, having a quick conversation with Alice who looked much paler than usual.

Edward was the only one talking. His voice was hushed, I couldn't hear him but I could tell it was bad news by Alice's expression. She nodded at Edward then pointed at me, her eyes filled with anger.

And then I saw it. It wasn't some type of anger in Alice's eyes; it was pity, sadness, which was geared towards me. She was shaking uncontrollably and Jasper wrapped a comforting arm around her. I felt a wave of calmness engulf me and mentally thanked my son. I wasn't sure what was going on but I needed to stay calm.

"Where's Esme?" I suddenly asked. She wasn't with my children and I couldn't smell her scent.

Edward looked at me sympathetically while Alice let out an estranged sob.

She mouthed something at me; I think it was "I'm sorry."

Why did she pity me, I wondered?

Then it hit me, like a two-hundred pound boulder. Esme wasn't around. Esme wasn't anywhere near here, her scent wasn't even close. She was gone, just like that. Gone or dead.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry," Bella said.

"We'll find her," Rosalie assured.

"We'll kill 'em," Emmett reassured.

But somehow their voices barely got through, like they were talking on a cellphone while passing through a tunnel. I was somewhere else. She was gone. Everything that made this life worth living was gone, captured by the Volturi. While I was saying goodbye to people, they just picked her up and left, but how?

"How?" I murmured quietly. I clenched my fists. "HOW?!" I'd never felt so angry in my life.

"I think everyone but Aro and a few others left, and then they just grabbed her, threatening to kill you if she didn't cooperate. Or that's how it was in the vision." Alice muttered the last part almost silently, but I still caught the words.

"You SAW THIS HAPPENING! Why would you not tell anyone?!" My rage was so raw, so red, so unlike me. I was usually so in control, Esme always admired that about me.

"Oh, Carlisle, I'm so sorry! I saw it and thought it was some other reality, not this one. I thought it was what would have happened if it weren't for the wolves! I thought she was safe, we had Bella and the wolves. I went back to check on her, but she was gone! I thought she was with you and Edward! Oh, but I should have kept a closer eye on her since I saw that," she sobbed, burying her head in her hands.

Jasper pulled his mater closer into his arms, his embrace tightening in a comforting manner. Something about that angered me even further.

Why did he get his mate and I didn't get mine? Why was Esme stolen, and not Bella or Rosalie? What did they want with Esme? Were they using her as bait, or were they going to prostitute her? I shuddered at the thought of Aro touching her. But the idea wasn't far-fetched. During my stay in Volterra, Aro had many vampire prostitutes that he would keep. Another reason why I left the Volturi.

I shook my head. I shouldn't have been thinking about that, about what they can do, but it was true. All I wanted was my Esme, that's it. My love, I would find her and rescue her.

"We will get her back, I promise," Bella said, smiling sadly. I nodded solemnly.

"Carlisle," Edward said, rubbing his forehead. He was in obvious distress, but so was I. I had a better reason to be.

"What?" I snapped coldly.

"I heard Aro's thoughts, he's wanted to try something for a while…and I'm afraid he might try it on Esme."

"What is it?" I looked at him incredulously.

"It's very horrible, it's called blood-drugging."

I gave him a puzzled expression, "Care to explain what that is?"

"You give the vampire lots of blood all around the clock, giving small breaks in between. That vampire becomes so addicted to blood that they need it every half hour or so. It messes them up, pretty badly. Their memories fade and they lose everything. Makes their world revolve around it, instead of, well, you."

0{(0)}0


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**_Esme's POV_**

Why didn't Carlisle even notice? That thought kept racking my brain, along with another million thoughts, as well as emotions. Scared, angry, nervous, all of them applied here.

I had never really met anyone in the Volturi, which made it all the scarier. Carlisle had described them to me and of course I saw the portrait of the Volturi in my husband's office, but I had never really seen them. Until now.

Three vampires guarded me, keeping me from running away, and trust me, I had tried. The little girl, Jane, had a lot more power than she let on.

"Come on, my dear, hurry up," Aro said, waving me forward.

The boy behind me, I think his name was Alec, pushed me forward. I was about to glance behind my back but decided against it. Every one of them made me nervous; I think I would have better luck just ignoring them.

"We have a plane landing around here, just for you, my dear Esme," Aro's slimy grin made me sick.

Any thought of being rescued by my family went out the door, the plane would land and we would be in Italy in a matter of hours.

"He will come," I whispered quietly.

Caius tipped his head back and laughed. "Of course he will! Why would he not?" he said sarcastically. "Just watch, your mate will come and we will be waiting."

Right then and there, I wanted to shrivel up and die. I almost prayed that Carlisle wouldn't come; he shouldn't have to pay for my weakness. I was the weak link; if any one of my children were captured, they would have been able to get out of the Volturi's iron grip. But I am just Esme, the one who loves too much. What a gift.

The forest was thick until it finally gave way to reveal a large clearing. Situated in the middle of the spacious field was a massive plane, the Volturi crest printed at its side.

"All aboard," Aro called, guiding the other Volturi members onto the plane.

I noticed one of my guards split away from my side as we got on, choosing to sit with a group of vampires near the front. Jane and Alec stayed near me until we were on the plane, doors locked.

"Come over here, love." I cringed at Aro's words. How dare he call me 'love'? His wife was on this plane, how could he say that?

Nonetheless, I sat down in front of him. There was really no need to struggle and try to get away now. But, I could still be rude.

"Hello, Esme."

"Aro."

"I'm terribly sorry for taking you on such… short notice, but I needed a vampire to test on, you see, and you fit the description."

I gulped. "Test on?"

Aro nodded, smiling. "Yes, and I think we can start now. How about it?"

"You are crazy," I spat angrily through gritted teeth as I tried to stand up. To get another seat on this wretched plane would be great.

"You're not going _anywhere_," Aro grabbed me, his thumb skimming my chest. I slapped his hand away but sat down.

"Don't touch me again," I warned with a low, menacing growl.

I heard Aro mutter "no promises." At that, I growled once more in contempt.

He just smiled and called for Jane. A nervous shiver went down my spine. Aro whispered something in her ear very quietly and she hurried off.

"Well, this will be so much fun, won't it, love?" He clasped his hands on the small table that separated my seat from his.

"Don't call me that," I snapped at him.

"Why not, love?" he asked slowly.

"You know what Aro, I should have known. I should have known just how low you are. You're the type of man that can use a woman like me as much as you please and still go back to your own wife and 'love' her. You're a terrible man, Aro."

"Oh, I will always love my wife; you're just something that will pass the time. You're much younger than her; she's getting a bit old."

"You disgust me."

Just then, Jane came back, holding… blood. Human blood. What must have been a whole gallon of it sat on a silver platter in a tall pitcher in Jane's small hands. She held it out to Aro who took it and sat it on the table.

"Do you know what this is, Esme?" He grabbed two wine glasses from a cabinet beside him. "Human blood, just for you, dear."

I had stopped breathing the second I saw it, but I wanted to take a deep breath, to smell that rich blood, to taste it… I snapped out of my dreamy haze. I wouldn't take any.

Aro sat a glass full of blood in front of me. "Please drink Esme; this is part of my test. And Jane here will force you to drink it if you won't do it voluntarily."

I remembered that awful pain from the little blond girl. My hand gently wrapped around the glass. "Go ahead and drink, Esme," Aro urged. I glanced at Jane's eyes, so red and deadly, just like mine would be.

No matter how much I didn't want to, I knew I had to. For that power of Jane was too frightening to experience. I drank the glass in one gulp.

Aro poured more and more from the pitcher, making me drink it all. And after that pitcher, there was another, and another, and then one more.

There was no way around it, the blood tasted great and cooled that fire in the back of my throat completely, but I still felt guilty about it.

But Jane stood there, making sure I drank everything as Aro told me to.

The plane landed and Aro ushered me into the castle, guards once again surrounding me as if I was a precious stone, ready to be stolen by thieves.

Aro led me into a stone room that was completely furnished and odd as it may sound,_nice_. There was a dresser made out of dark wood, a full-length mirror leaning against the wall beside it, a chair placed deliberately in front of it, as if it was specifically put there for me to note the drastic changes that would appear in my physical features over the next few days, and a small, round table with two chairs in the middle of the room.

Much to my consternation, there was a bed in one dark corner.

I shook my head in dread. "You're horrible," a sob escaped my throat. "I hate you."

The vampire leader merely laughed and pushed me into the room.

That's when I noticed the out-of-place refrigerator sitting in one corner. Aro caught me looking at it and simply said, "Its blood. Jane will be making sure you drink one bag every half hour."

"You can't do that," I murmured. "It'll make me go insane."

He laughed, "You're right. Not so much of a test as it is a mean action to Carlisle. You'll never be able to really love him again."

My knees buckled and I dropped to the ground, sobbing pitiful cries.

({0})


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**_Carlisle's POV_**

"We will need a plan, and a good one at that," Jasper said. "We can't just run in there and try to take her; they will tear us to shreds! We just can't!"

Alice turned to her husband, smoothing his hair, I suppose in the hopes of calming his ever increasing anger. I wished so much that Esme was here to comfort me, but then again if she was here, I wouldn't need any comforting, and we would all be happy. All together as one family.

"Well Jasper, please tell us what to do, because neither Carlisle nor I know what to do right now!" Edward bellowed. Bella hugged Nessie tighter, the little girl's bronze ringlets bouncing slightly.

"Why are you so sad, Grandpa?" my little granddaughter asked with trembling eyes that sparkled. She was so sweet, so naïve. How was I supposed to explain to her the raw pain that I was feeling? Should any little girl have to hear that?

"Your Grandma went away for a little bit, but she will be back soon, I'm sure of it." It was an odd feeling, reassuring myself through the words I spoke to my granddaughter.

"Why did she leave?" she asked.

"I don't know why, Nessie, but she will be back soon."

She smiled, and snuggled up to Bella, closing her eyes and finally falling asleep. How I envied that trait. Sleep would give me a few hours away from this hell, but then again, nightmares haunt those who sleep. But so does dreams.

Bella carried Nessie to the cottage but told Edward to stay; he needed to stay in order to help me.

"I won't give up on Esme," he had said.

"No one messes with the Cullen mom!" Emmett said, flashing a wide grin.

**_Esme's POV_**

I sat in front of the mirror in my room, staring at the reflection. It must have been another person I was staring at, some evil creature from one of those silly vampire movies. It wasn't Esme Cullen at all; it was a monster staring back at me.

Her eyes were red as rubies and they shined with an extra glint that no other vampire had, for no other vampire had consumed as much blood as she had. Her hair was pulled back tautly, something she never did in her real home in Forks. She wore a long red dress, with a deep neckline, the only garment Aro had given her. And the woman in the mirror looked terribly, incredibly, horrifyingly miserable, something that had never happened to Esme since her human life.

Jane opened the door to her room, thank God she had left her alone for a little while to change, but she had to come back. Aro's orders.

"I already had my blood-bag this half hour Jane, no need to worry," my voice came out sarcastically.

Jane just nodded, showing no emotion as always. I noticed Jane never let her guard down; it was always up, as if the world was her biggest threat. I pondered that. Maybe it was. I knew little of Jane's past which made me curious to learn more about the girl.

"How about you come over here and sit down, and we can talk, you know, girl to girl." I smiled and nodded at an empty chair. Jane looked at me incredulously.

Though hesitantly, the young girl slid onto the chair, tugging on the hood of her robe, pulling it up over her head. Her gaze was guarded and intense.

"So, how is life here for you?" I asked gently, not wanting to disrupt this peace I finally got to have with this petite vampire.

"Fine," Jane muttered half-heartedly.

"Does Aro normally do this?" I asked even quieter.

"Do what?" she snarled, flashing her sharp teeth at me, causing me to scoot back a little on my seat.

"You know, capture people and hold them here." I gestured around the room with my hands.

"It's not wise to trick information out of me, _Esme Cullen_," she spat my name out which made me flinch, surprised by the bitterness in her tone.

"No, that's not what I'm trying to do, I promise, I'm just curious," I said, trying to appear casual, "I always have been."

"Yes. He has. All similar to you, they are. They all ended up dead but that's no surprise. It took months for him to finally kill them though; he would get his use out of them first. I find it disgusting what he does, but I have little to no choice, do I? I have no choice whatsoever, and neither does Alec. He changed us, which means we stay together. Does that answer your question?"

My eyes widened a bit at her honesty and openness. Jane had never struck me as an open person, but things change when you're locked in a cell, I suppose.

"Um, yes, yes it does, thank you Jane," I flashed a warm smile at her, which to no surprise, she didn't return.

"Why are you being kind to me, Cullen?"

I sighed and said, "I guess I'm just naturally nice, can't really fight it."

Jane shook her head and stood up, "I'm on your side, Esme. I hate what Aro's doing, it's sickening. But you need to learn what kindness will do to you when you're living with the Volturi."

I glanced up at her, "And what's that?"

"It will get you killed."

()()()….()()()


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**_Esme's POV_**

"He wants to talk with you, Esme," Jane said, ushering me out of the room rudely.

"Did he tell you why?" I asked as I stood up and followed Jane out the stone doorway, the doorway I hadn't crossed for a week.

Jane shook her head and continued walking through the dimly lit corridors.

I clicked my fingernails nervously, a human habit that had proved to be hard to get rid of, especially in such a nerve-racking situation. Jane growled 'stop' after a few minutes, in which I immediately did. She still scared me quite a bit.

"In here," Jane commanded, shoving me forward and through a large door framed with blood red rubies and slabs of marble.

She shut the door behind me and I heard it lock.

"Wonderful to see you, Esme," Aro greeted me, grinning devilishly. I mentally flinched but kept calm on the outside. I couldn't break now.

"Would you care for a glass of blood, dear?" he asked, gesturing at a silver goblet near his throne.

My mind became jumbled as I looked at the glass. Everything became fuzzy, like things weren't as clear. "I-I…" My voice stuttered uncontrollably and through my haze, I glanced at Aro, a sadistic smile upon his lips. I started to sweep through the cloudiness in my mind, but it would reappear, stronger than before. I tried to pull back from the tempting sight of the goblet but I couldn't. My mind commanded my body to move towards it, as if someone else was controlling me. But I knew it wasn't someone else entirely, it was the monster inside of me finally clawing itself out of the cage I had set it in. Finally free, its only thought was vengeance.

In one swift movement, I grabbed the goblet and drank it in one quick gulp that left me thirsty for more.

"The plan is working…" Aro murmured darkly. "Esme, do you remember a man by the name of Carlisle?"

I turned around and met his unblinking gaze. "Yes, I remember Carlisle, he's my husband. You know," I said in a knowing voice, "most people don't forget their husbands that quickly."

"Of course, of course, but you are special, Esme. So special. Do you remember the last place where you lived?" he asked, offering me another drink.

"Umm," I tried to think but my mind became cloudy once again. There was only blood, a red haze that blocked my vision. I dived for the goblet only to be stopped by Aro. He held one hand out, pushing me back. I pushed his hand away angrily and raced for the goblet again, but this time, not only was Aro blocking me, four other vampires were as well, all of them pushing me back as I fought to get to the blood.

"Where were you living last, Esme?" Aro asked again, this time more loudly and with a commanding aura.

I clenched my fists and tried to ignore the blood but it was no use. I couldn't concentrate when there was blood in the room. I just couldn't, it was impossible. The smell was too decadent and the pull was too strong.

A growl ripped through my body and I pushed away three of the guards in one swipe, sending them to the marble floor.

"Much stronger, aren't you, dear?" Aro mused as I threw the other vampire across the room, shattering the marble column he landed against.

"Give me the blood," my voice was shaky and foreign, "and I will tell you."

"Can't think with this, can you?" He swirled the blood in the goblet. I ripped it out of his hand and drained it.

"You might be an asset to me," he smiled, "wouldn't that be wonderful?"

I sneered and threw the empty goblet at him which he easily caught. "Why would I stay here if I had the choice to leave?" I asked incredulously.

He laughed, "Just look at yourself, dear, you're halfway there. I bet your family misses you, but soon, you won't miss them at all!"

"Shut up, Aro! I lived in Forks. I had three daughters, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella, and three sons, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. And a granddaughter, and my mate, Carlisle. Everything, Aro," I was now screaming, but Aro was still grinning, "I remember everything! You can't take that away from me and you know it! You should have captured someone with fewer attachments because I have a loving family and that's something you don't forget."

"Ahh, but Esme, you forgot one thing, blood runs thicker than any family tie, even yours. You see, I captured you because I knew you would be a challenge. Plus, how heartbroken would poor Carlisle be if his true love doesn't love him anymore?"

"Stop, Aro," I warned.

"Just imagine him, all alone, because you can't step away from something as materialistic as blood."

"Stop!" I sunk to my knees at the thought of losing Carlisle forever. The one light in my world of darkness. The man that truly owned me from the day his lips touched my neck. He really was all I had. My one love. "I promised him eternity," my sobs broke the silence.

Aro laughed again, "Never promise a man something you can't deliver, girl."

-()()''()()-

**_Carlisle's POV_**

"If we come in from here and knock over that gate," Jasper was marking on a map of the Volturi castle that I had drawn from memory, trying to come up with some way to get Esme back. But nothing was working.

"Bella's shield will help, but their numbers will overwhelm us," Edward sighed and looked at the map. "There will be guards everywhere…"

"I know someone who might be able to help us," Rosalie said briskly.

"Rose, you know she won't help," Edward said, obviously reading her mind.

"And how do you know that?" Rose argued.

"Can someone please tell me who we are talking about here?" I said, breaking up their argument.

"Her name is Peyton. I met her years ago when I was a newborn. Edward and I had gone hunting together and we met her."

"How can she help?" I urged.

Edward started before Rose could open her mouth, "Her gift is similar to Benjamin's, but it always seemed more impressive."

"Definitely, Benjamin's got nothing on her," my daughter agreed.

"Well, how do we find her?" Jasper asked.

"That's what's going to take time. You see, her mind has a block, like Bella's, though she can't produce any shield. You won't be able to see her in your visions, Alice, so don't try," Rosalie said.

"She's constantly running from the Volturi. That's why we couldn't tell you guys. It was odd she even told us," Edward muttered.

"Well, this Peyton girl might be our last chance," I said, "let's go find this girl."

-()()''()()-


	5. Chapter 5

**Characters are Meyer's.**

**Chapter Five**

**_Carlisle's POV_**

We began our search today for the ever mysterious _Peyton. _Though I doubted that she could help us, I would certainly give her a shot. I'm not an ignorant man, and I know I can't just go up to Aro and ask him for my mate back. I can't help but wonder why he took her in the first place. He's probably using her as bait to get to me, but why would he want me?

My son tapped me on the shoulder, pulling me back to reality.

"I've talked to a few friends that know her personally; I think I _might_ have an idea of where she _might_ be," said Jasper as he unfolded a large map in our hotel room.

"But I can't promise anything, she's tricky to track," he said, his forehead creased in worry.

"When we do find her, which I'm sure we will, how do we know if she'll even help us? We might just be wasting our time," said Emmett.

"Give me a better idea then, Emmett!" Edwards's fists were clenched and his voice came out as a growl.

"I don't know!" yelled Emmett, slamming his hands on the coffee table, splitting it in half. He muttered a half-hearted apology through gritted teeth.

Rosalie rubbed her hand on his back and spoke soothing words in his ear. "We'll find her, and she'll help. I know she will, she's our only hope."

My head fell into my hands and a sob escaped from my chest. "Maybe they would g-give her up in exchange for me."

"No, no, you can't do that," Alice pulled me into a hug. "I can't see anything clearly, but maybe that's because Peyton's in our future. We'll get her back, don't worry. Everything is going to fall into place; it always does, doesn't it?"

I gave her a weak nod but didn't look up. I was so pitiful, I didn't want my family to see me this way, all broken and torn apart.

"Everything is goin' be al-right, Granpa," Nessie smiled at me. "Granma's comin' home real soon!"

()()()….()()()

**_Esme's POV_**

Every day I spent in this prison, the farther I succumb to insanity. My thirst is insatiable and my strength is incomparable. My body shakes with the overdose of energy the blood supplies. My brain is so fuzzy and disoriented that I can't tell what day it is, let alone what my life was before _this._

But his face is so clear. My angel. His eyes are golden; the direct opposite of my red irises, his hair is the color of sunshine, his skin the tint of porcelain. He doesn't speak, though I wish he would. I wish he would tell me his name. But he's all I have left. So _clear. _Better than any picture taken with any camera. Sometimes I just close my eyes and soak in my angel's face. He's so familiar, I've seen him before. I don't know when or where, but we've met.

Aro torments me by skipping feedings. He says he enjoys seeing me lose myself. He used to ask me questions, but he stopped when he realized I had no answers.

I don't know how long I've been in here; I have little sense of time.

Aro told me I've always been here. I know he's lying. There's a world out there, a world I used to know and love. People I used to love.

I still love my angel.

I always will.

()()()….()()()

**_Carlisle's POV_**

We are close, I can smell her. A foreign scent, but Rosalie says she remembers it. It smells like the sea, oak trees, a warm breeze, and a hot hearth.

The vegetation here is thick. I suppose I should have suspected that when Jasper said she was threading herself through North Canada. The snow would blind me were it not for my enhanced sight and would freeze me were it not for my neutral temperature.

I can see my children ahead of me, calling out for this mysterious girl that they think is around here. I have my doubts, though I wish I didn't. I wish this girl was bulletproof.

"Why are you following me?"

A strong voice cut through the desperate yells from my sons and daughters. There was a long pause, as if no one wanted to speak to this unseen foe.

"We need your help. You've met me before, remember? Can you come out and talk to us?" Rosalie was always the most daring.

Another pregnant pause followed my daughter's question.

"Did the Volturi send you, are you working for them?" asked the still unseen girl.

"No, we are actually trying to get something back from the Volturi. Something of value to us," replied Rosalie. "Trust me; we are not on the Volturi's side."

And then she appeared, as if the earth had given birth to her. She looked to be around sixteen and her uncovered skin was coated in colored patterns. They reminded me of tattoos but they seemed less dull, as if Mother Nature herself had drawn them on her pale skin.

Her eyes were a dark golden color which thoroughly surprised me. Few vampires follow the same diet as my family does.

Her hair was pulled into a sand colored braid that fell to her mid back; her clothes were tattered and stained.

"Ever since I met you, I've been curious about your coven. I'm not saying I will help, but I shall listen to what you want and need of me."

A loud groan erupted from the ground and the earth split open, revealing a neat hole that the girl jumped into. I remembered what Rose said about her talent. _Much more impressive._

Rosalie was the first to walk up to the hole and jump inside, followed by a worried-looking Jasper. The rest of us reluctantly followed suit.

The hole was much roomier than I had expected. It opened to a large room, lit only by a small fire in Peyton's hand.

We sat in a circle, silent for a few moments until Edward spoke up.

"I know they took your mate and your friend. This is your time to get revenge on them."

She nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, I've wanted that for quite some time. But it matters _when _I get my revenge. I need to be ready, and I don't know if I can."

The small fire in her hand dimmed and then grew as she sat it on the ground. It burned as if it sat upon a great nest of logs but all it had underneath was air.

"You'll have us too," said Rosalie, as if she had known this girl her whole life.

"That's true. I suppose I can help you. Now what is this 'great value'?" she asked, the firelight glinting off of her squinted eyes.

"My mate," I spoke up.

"They took her from you, yes?"

"Yes."

"Just like Osiris," she whispered, looking down. "I shall help you; Aro needs to learn that not everyone take their mate's capture lightly. But I want all of you to know that if I go in there, I will kill every member of the Volturi. This isn't a go in and go out. They need to pay for what they did, to all of you, and me."

I nodded, as did my children.

"We can get to Volterra by tomorrow. We have a map if you need it," said Jasper, pulling the map out of his coat pocket. "We've already been there once since her capture."

"Oh no, Volterra is burned in my memory. I spent many years there as a part of the Volturi guard. My friend, Carly, later joined as well, as did my mate, Osiris. Aro changed me many centuries ago in my native land of Germany. I wasn't dying, but he saw much potential and decided to take his chances. I was loyal to him for many years, and for that, he treated me with respect. But then Osiris came and I fell in love. I began to spend less and less time with the Volturi and more with Osiris and my friends. Osiris and I had even begun devising a plan to leave Volterra for good. Word got around of our plan and Aro did the only thing he knew best: kill. He killed both Osiris and Carly in his throne room. I couldn't watch so I ran away at the last moment, but their screams still ring in my ears today. I wasn't strong enough then to do anything, but I know I am now."

"I can't read your mind, so thank you for openly telling us. I know it's hard to trust anyone these days," Edward said.

"It most certainly is. But I feel that I can trust all of you. You seem like a nice lot."

()()()….()()()

**_Esme's POV_**

"My darling Esme, you are mine. He's not coming for you, he must have forgotten. I might as well just take you now, you are a beautiful thing, but such a monster, I don't know if Sulpicia would be pleased if she knew I was touching someone so demented."

Aro's grip was nothing compared to my new strength, so he had me tied down by four of the strongest Volturi guards. His hands cupped my face and I snapped my teeth angrily at him.

"You couldn't," I seethed, pulling at my restraints.

"I could, nothing's stopping me." He turned toward the guards, "Strip her to her undergarments, she doesn't deserve clothing."

They pulled the dress off me, leaving me in only the lacy bra and panties Aro had given me on the first day.

"There, doesn't that feel better, my little Esme? You were always just Carlisle's whore, weren't you?"

I caught his mistake before he did. He said his name. _Carlisle. My angel, forever and always._

I smiled widely, tipped my head back and started laughing. I remembered! Not a lot, but I remember Carlisle, our moments together, our wedding, and even his voice. He loves me. He's coming for me. _My angel._

"You slipped, didn't you, Aro? His name is Carlisle! He's my husband and my mate and you're wrong, he is coming, he is. You can't take everything away from me, Aro. I will always remember Carlisle."

Aro grimaced, "Make her forget," he said, and with that, he left.

One of the guards came to me with a pitcher of blood in one hand and a blood bag in the other. Jane was behind him, and I think I might have seen a glimpse of pity in her ruby red eyes.

Aro didn't need Jane to force me to drink blood anymore; I needed it like a drug. It fell down my throat, dimming the fire in my body, if only for a moment. It then demanded more, and the harsh, sad truth was –there was always more. But as I drank, I kept his picture in my mind. Carlisle. I wouldn't forget him, he's all I got left.

_My sweet Carlisle._

_If you're out there,_

_And you can hear me,_

_Know, that today,_

_And forever more,_

_I will love you._

()()()….()()()


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the characters, Meyer does. **

**Chapter Six**

**_Carlisle's POV_**

My hands gripped the seat as memories of better times leaked out of my brain, spilling across my eyes as various scenarios unfolded. Rosalie, who was sitting beside me, placed her hand over mine, gently pulling it away from the cheap polyester. She held my hand and told me everything was going to be alright. I nodded a few times but I'm sure she could tell I was still on edge.

"I _need_ her, Rose," I whispered. She just nodded and tightened her grip on my hand. I'm glad she didn't say anything, words weren't needed now. Words weren't going to bring Esme back.

Once Peyton had changed and gotten cleaned up, we boarded a plane to Italy. Peyton didn't have a passport. She told us she usually just swam to wherever she wanted to go, so I paid off the guy at the airport and he let us on.

Right before we boarded the plane, Peyton left. She came back a bit later, her eyes red.

"You want Esme back, don't you?"

I removed my judging glance and nodded. I shouldn't be caring about humans right now. My wife's in danger, and if this girl is our only hope, then she can drain every human on this planet.

Right now, all we could do was fake our sleep, especially Peyton, keeping her eyes shut for most of the ride, the frightening crimson color of her eyes more conspicuous than our gold ones.

In the row before me were my children, Alice and Jasper. Jasper had her in his lap, his mouth to her ear. She looked worried, and I knew it was because she couldn't see anything; Peyton has thoroughly blocked her visions. Alice looked up at Jasper and smiled, lightly planting a kiss on his lips. They are so lucky to have what they have. To have each other.

Edward and Bella were holding each other as well, but they weren't silent. They were talking about Renesmee. We, of course, didn't bring the small girl along; instead, she was staying with Charlie for a few days. And just in case any of the Volturi tried to hurt her, the Denali coven was staying at our house. Everything was set and ready. We were ready.

I felt a sudden elevation decrease and realized we were landing. It's almost time.

()()()….()()()

I mindlessly wondered if the Volturi have ever done this to someone else before. I've changed, both mentally and physically. Over the course of my stay here, I've noticed how much my anger has grown and how little patience I now had. Memories also became less frequent as the need for blood overwhelmed the function of the storage part of the brain which kept memories intact.

Without blood in my system, I remembered more and even had the ability to sort events into days, and the first few memories in this prison of mine would come back to me. But as soon as the unquenchable thirst in my throat was sated with blood, I could hardly remember my own name.

As I looked at myself in the mirror, I noted how I've changed physically. I looked _healthy. _My hair and my eyes were bright; my skin wasn't nearly as pale as that of other vampires. My figure became curvier, making the few things Aro gave me to wear extremely tight.

I asked Aro why my body was changing since the bodies of vampires are supposed to be frozen. He told me, quite nicely, that my body couldn't handle all the excess blood, so some of it was added to my physique by a sort of process involving venom and a hardening agent found in the blood. He told me it would stop once my body got used to the huge amounts of blood and didn't need to shove excess somewhere else.

Once I heard him say this, I decided to try and stop drinking so much blood. If it was affecting my body in such ways, I needed to stop. True, I didn't mind the few new curves; my body took them well, but the fact that this evil man was changing me on the inside and on the outside infuriated me.

But, my will power is weak, and I only lasted a few hours without my constant supply. My body ached without it, my mind needed it. But my mind kept betraying me. I gave it the blood it yearns for and in return, it'd give me fogged thoughts and shaky hands.

()()()….()()()


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Meyer's characters, not mine.**

**Chapter Seven**

**_Esme's POV_**

I still remember Carlisle, but everything else was gone. I used to have flashbacks, a few moments where I would see my past. But I haven't had one of those in a while. Then again, minutes felt like days, and days felt like years. I wonder if he'll ever come back, my Carlisle, to get me. To save me from this wretched prison that has become my home.

But why would such a perfect angel want a monster like me? I live off the blood of innocents, and my mind functions almost solely on instinct. I do think, I'm thinking right now, but it's different when there was blood involved. I wish there was a way out.

()()()….()()()

**_Carlisle's POV_**

Tonight, we will make our move. Our plan isn't much of a plan, but Peyton says she doesn't do plans, she just acts on instinct. So Peyton will go in first, fight her way in, and then the rest of us will follow, taking out whoever's left.

I'm nervous, but ready. Who knows what they're doing to her in there. Just thinking about Aro touching _my_ wife makes me want to tear him to shreds.

_What if she's dead?_

Oh God, no. Please, don't let her be dead. There's nothing without Esme. She's my everything, I need her. Without her, I can't seem to function normally. I'd rather die than live a day knowing that Esme was indeed dead. She's like a drug to me.

_And the blood drugging… Good God, what if she doesn't even remember me?_

"She'll be ok," said Edward. "She'll remember you."

I nodded at my son, though regrets and worries still drifted through my mind.

The cave we were currently in was very dim, and I could see little, even with my enhanced sight. The cave was nature-made, not Peyton-made, but she added to it, making it more comfortable. She had lit a small fire but quickly put it out once hushed voices were heard. We weren't taking any chances.

The tattoo-clad vampire was now talking to Bella about her shield abilities. The Volturi mansion is quite large; Bella wouldn't be able to shield the whole thing. Plus, we wouldn't be in line formation, making it harder for her to keep track of who to disable.

Alice hasn't seen anything, not even a glimpse. Peyton offered to leave for a short time, but everyone agreed it would be too dangerous. If we wanted to win, we needed to stay together.

Edward sighed solemnly and got up from his place beside me, choosing instead to sit by his wife. I saw him flinch as Peyton's eyes bore into him. I knew my first son was having trouble adjusting to another person who was immune to his mind-reading abilities, but he has done better than I would have thought. When he first met Bella, he was furious over the restriction between them, but he soon grew to enjoy the silence he had with his wife.

Rosalie suddenly piqued and asked, "Do you think it's late enough?"

Her mate leaned down to whisper in her ear but she pushed him away and stood up. "We aren't doing anything by just sitting here. It's past nightfall and most residents of Volterra have already gone to sleep. If we wait too long, our cover will be blown and we'll never get Esme back."

I sucked in a deep breath and glanced at Peyton. She blinked once but didn't say anything for a long moment. "We were planning–"she started, but Rosalie cut her off.

"You were the one who said we didn't need a plan! You said you go off on instinct alone! Well, you know what I think? I think you're a joke. I think your friends were killed because you were too weak to do anything about it."

"Rose!" Edward snapped angrily. He made a move to get up but Peyton grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

She then proceeded to reach into her back pocket and pull out a pack of cigarettes.

She flicked the top open and pulled one long Marlboro out of the pack before she tucked them back away. She stuck it in her mouth and lit the end with a small flame dancing around her index finger. She put the flame out, throwing the cave back into darkness, and blew a ring of smoke into the musky air. The smoke curled and swirled, creating wonderful patterns at the girl's will. Finally, after a few more drags, she let the stick dangle between her fingers as she spoke.

"Everything that you said is very true. I am a joke, a fraud, a complete and utter idiot, if you will. But, let's look at the facts, shall we? The Volturi would kill every single one of you in a second without even batting an eyelash, so what makes you think that you have any better options? For God's sake, you're out of options! I'm your last hope, and without me, you can kiss your mother and wife goodbye. Now, I'm here to help you. I'm not an evil person and I'll do my best, but you have to let me. You can't chain me down and tell me exactly what to do, because I won't do it! I'm usually a solo fighter and this is very different for me, so please just trust me."

"We just met you, how can we really trust you," Rose said, crossing her arms.

"I know it's hard, but I know I can do this. Please, just trust me and everything will turn out okay."

She turned and stared right into my eyes, and for a moment, it felt as if she were looking right into my soul. And then the moment was over, and she was announcing that we were leaving in ten minutes.

()()()….()()()

**_Aro's POV_**

"My Lord," Felix said as he raced down the long hallway to meet me. I was on my way to meet with Esme, a fresh pitcher of blood in my hands.

"What is it, Felix? Can't you see I am busy?" I hissed, truly annoyed at his interruption.

"There is someone fifteen miles away in a deep cave in the woods. They had a fire lit and there was whispering coming from the cave. The scent smelled like–like…"

"Spit it out, boy, I don't have all day!"

"Peyton. It smelled like Peyton."

My grasp on the pitcher faltered, if only for a moment, and it slipped from my hands. Felix quickly grabbed it but not before a few drops of the ruby liquid had cascaded over the side, staining the cobblestone.

"Here, My Lord," he said, handing me the pitcher.

I took it with shaky hands but held onto it firmly. She was coming back, after all these years, to punish me for what I did. If only I could tell her that I did nothing but send them away. I loved Peyton as a daughter; I would never _really_ kill the people she loved.

But I know Peyton, and I know she isn't one for reasoning. She had always been quick to anger and quick to kill. She threatened me the night before she left; she told me that she would go to the ends of the earth to make sure I was dead before the year was over. However, she never returned, but I have lived in fear since that day. I've never seen a vampire with that sort of power and it frightens me now to know that she is within a minute's run.

"Tell everyone that we are having a special visitor tonight, but tell no one who. I will have that honor once I am done with the Cullen," I said, gesturing towards Esme's room.

Felix bowed with a polite nod and sprinted back down the corridor.

I opened Esme's door without knocking and was surprised to see her lying on the bed, wrapped in a blanket. She was bare, though well covered by the comforter, and not to my surprise, she was sobbing.

Her feminine beauty struck me like lightning and it took everything I had not to force her right there. My calm façade had already started faltering when I heard the news about Peyton's upcoming arrival and now it had fallen completely.

I slammed the pitcher on the bedside table roughly and Esme made a quick grab at it. I let her drain the blood but ripped the blanket from her body while she drank. Her eyes became large as she realized what I was planning to do and she tried to get up from the bed. I pushed her down with my left hand then used my right to pick up the empty pitcher. On any other day, Esme would be much stronger than me but I had consumed an especially large amount of blood today, just for this very occasion.

I threw the pitcher at the wall, watching the glass splinter into shards. Esme screamed under me as I began to shed my suit.

"Please, please, Aro, don't do this! You don't know what you're doing! Please, just kill me! Just kill me!" She wriggled beneath my touch annoyingly as I grabbed her hair and pulled her upper half up.

"Open your eyes! Now!" I barked as I pinched her thigh. Her red eyes flew open in an instant and her breathing had turned to frantic panting.

"I know exactly what I'm doing and I don't care what you think about it. I will _not _kill you, simply because you are fun to play with," I flashed a devilish smile and caressed her cheek.

She snapped her teeth at me wildly and I hissed at her.

"Listen to me you whore, I _own_ you. If I want you, I have you. That's how it works around here. Got it?"

She snapped her teeth at me again, so I sunk my teeth right into the supple flesh of her upper right breast. She screamed in pain and kicked her legs wildly as I attempted to hold her down.

The wound I had made was bleeding now, a river of blood flowing down her porcelain body. I picked her up and threw her to the other side of the room, not wanting to get blood on the comforter. She whimpered and curled into a ball, her once white stomach now stained a ruby red.

I pulled on my clothes, done with Esme for the night. I had had my fun, and I wasn't about to take her on the floor like some kind of monster. I straightened my tie before the mirror and smiled at the woman in the corner. I was a civilized man after all.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I opened it, wary of who it was, my nerves were already strung high.

But instead of the teenage girl I expected, there stood Felix, a grim look on his face.

"Is she here?" I asked, working hard to keep my tone calm.

He nodded once and I cursed.

"Did you tell anyone else who it is?"

He shook his head and said," But many know her from when she was here the first time."

"But many don't. We don't have time; get ready for a battle, Felix."

()()()….()()()

**_Esme's POV_**

Pain flooded my system like never before, and blood was everywhere. My body was covered in the sticky substance and so were the bed, the wall, and the floor.

I hesitantly sat up and touched the bite on my breast. It stung and spewed another fountain of blood. I pushed the wound up and licked it gently, hoping the venom in my saliva would heal it, but it seemed to only make it worse.

I leaned against the wall, my last slip of dignity _gone_.

()()()….()()()


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Meyer owns everything but Peyton and storyline.**

**Read and Review if you want another chapter.**

**Chapter Eight**

**_Peyton's POV_**

Adrenaline pumped through my dead veins as I approached the vast wooden door that guarded the Volturi castle. The sky overhead was dark and gloomy, signaling not only midnight but also an upcoming downpour. The cobblestone beneath my feet was ready to meld into any form I desired but I did not need it, not now anyway.

I would talk to Aro before I did anything else. Hastily made decisions like, oh I don't know, lighting the Volturi castle on fire before I do anything else, tend to turn out bad. Plus, my gut is telling me to talk to Aro first and I usually trust my instinct over my own thoughts.

I felt the first drop of rain fall from the sky and looked up to the heavens. The sea of black above me had a web of white streaks in it, lighting up the sky if only for a few seconds. Lightning was good for a night like this. I had recently learned how to use lightning; a hard but useful tool that I knew would come in handy in the future.

Carlisle was close by, as were the other Cullens. I had told them to stay by the perimeter, so no one could escape. But now, as I stand in front of the great door that might lead to my demise, I wanted Carlisle to come along. Not because I was scared, but because Carlisle should be the one to see his wife first. And if I'd fail to complete my task, at least he would have seen his precious Esme one last time.

"Carlisle," I whispered into the night. The rain had become dense and loud but I knew he would still hear me. "Carlisle, can you come here?"

A nearby bush rustled in the silence and from it emerged a soaking Carlisle. "What do you need?"

"I want you to come with me. Just in case," I said.

He nodded once and said, "I was going to follow you anyway. I trust you, but I can't live without her."

I gave him a quick nod, understanding how he was feeling. I never thought I would lose Osiris, but when I did, my entire world crumbled. A new wave of anger encircled me and with a gust of wind powerful enough to blow a train over, I opened the two doors.

Two guards were already upon us but a voice ordered them to stop. I eagerly looked for the person it came from but they must have been further up the hallway.

The guards ushered us in, taking us down a long, empty hallway. The hall was dark even with the small torches that were hanging on the walls. Every step echoed through the stone as if we were in a vast canyon.

The guards stayed on either side of us, only glancing down with nervous eyes ever so often. I recognized neither of them so they must've only been a few centuries old. They were tall and big; the typical Volturi guards.

We turned into another hallway, this one having an obvious end. They were taking us to the throne room, the last place I wanted to go. That was where Aro killed Osiris and Carly.

The light grew bigger and I considered turning back. I could easily take out the guards and run away like I did before. But Carlisle was counting on me and I wouldn't let him down. I was stronger now and there was nothing to fear.

Carlisle's breathing stopped and he turned to me, "She's in there, Esme's in there!"

I nodded as my nose picked up a different scent, an almost floral smell.

The guards grunted at Carlisle's words but didn't say anything. Maybe they were mute vampires.

I smiled at the thought and picked up my pace. I was ready to face my opponent.

()()()….()()()

**_Esme's POV_**

After Aro left, five guards came into my room and dragged me to the throne room. I was gagged then quickly taken through a shortcut to get there.

I had been in the throne room once before, though I couldn't recall for what reason. I did remember it though, with its majestic marble floors and gold thrones, it was hard to forget, even for me.

All three Volturi rulers were present, looking regal as ever. I had only momentarily met the other two kings, both of which seemed to have little sympathy for me. Neither seemed surprised or angered by what Aro was doing to me which only infuriated me further. The whole time I've been here, no one has shown any sympathy for me, and I was treated as if I were a common animal! I suppose in their eyes, I am disposable, just another _whore._

Aro shot me an evil grin as the guards tossed me into the center of the room. He rose quickly, and with the guards' help, threw me into a small metal cage. Aro quickly locked it with a key he produced from his suit pocket then kicked the cage roughly.

Although my mind was hazy, I still understood that any vampire could bend and break metal. I grabbed hold of one of the bars and gave it a good tug but nothing happened. I tried again, this time more forcefully, but it didn't budge. I growled and kicked at my confines but the cage held strong.

I could hear Aro laughing behind me and I looked up from my futile outburst to see if he would answer my unspoken question.

"Do you really think you can break that cage? Ha! This cage was crafted by a very special vampire centuries ago. Not even the toughest vampires are able to snap its bars. Ironically enough, the girl who made this cage is paying us a visit tonight! She's an easily angered girl but the strongest vampire I have ever seen! We'll see if she gives you any sympathy. She's never been one to give up such an easy kill."

I cowered into the corner of the cage, completely terrified of this powerful vampire. She would crush me in a matter of seconds if I didn't escape from this box. I rattled the bars again but it was no use. I was stuck.

"You were always just an animal raised for slaughter, Cullen," said the white-haired man who was still seated. "Too bad though, you are quite _ravishing_."

"Isn't she?" said Aro as he reached between the bars to try and stroke my uninjured breast. I snapped my teeth at him and he jerked back quickly. "Not very well-behaved though," Aro snarled, kicking my cage again.

"Give her some blood, Felix. At least give her an honest fight against Peyton," said Aro.

A big burly man rushed forward with a glass of blood in his hand. He dropped it between the bars and I caught it with ease. I drained the glass within seconds, the need for blood far greater than my shame.

"More," I croaked. My thirst was almost unquenchable now and I needed a constant supply.

"Don't be a glutton, my dear. Learn some self-control. After all, Christ only had one last meal, isn't that right?"

I nodded solemnly, not bothering to argue with him. Aro was an egotistical man and he wouldn't allow his self-image to be damaged by some crazy woman in a cage.

There was an escalating noise at the entrance of the room and I turned around in my cage to inspect the visitor. I might as well know my killer.

But instead of the vicious and savage girl Aro had told me about, there was a dirty-blonde seventeen year old with a Van Halen T-shirt on, a cigarette dangling out of her mouth and tattoos all over her exposed skin. To me, she looked like any other normal teenager, but then again, what do I know? I can't even remember normal society; maybe this girl is completely taboo.

And then I saw him. He was a few steps behind the girl and he looked just as I remembered him. My angel, my Carlisle.

I grabbed onto the bars, not even caring about my indecent state anymore. "Carlisle!" I cried desperately, "you came back!"

A smile broke out across his face as he ran towards me. I reached out to grab him but before I could, Felix had him pinned on the ground.

In a blink of an eye, the girl, Peyton, picked up the huge man and threw him to the other side of the room. Glass shattered and marble cracked, but still, Felix got up with ease.

Carlisle was back up as well, in a fighting position, his teeth bared.

Peyton raced over to Felix and threw him down again. Before the man could get up, the marble came alive and trapped his hands, feet, and neck in shackles made out of the white rock. He thrashed wildly, but like my cage, it didn't budge.

A few of the guards chose that time to leave and I couldn't blame them. Any vampire who could take Felix down in a few seconds is enough to frighten me.

"Never mess with Peyton, Felix, she's hotheaded," said Aro, smiling.

Peyton frowned slightly and threw her cigarette down, putting it out with the sole of her shoe. "Not anymore," she muttered.

"And what changed? Yoga? Running? Or have you become a slave to tobacco products?" Aro laughed at his own joke but no one joined in.

"Not exactly, Aro. You see, you raised me to be a killer. You changed me, and you told me what to do. When I left this coven, I broke that habit. I don't need the kill like I used to."

"Well then tell me, what was that? You take out all that pent-up frustration on poor Felix? I know you Peyton, better than you know yourself. I know you have more power than that. I know that for you, making a few marble handcuffs is child's play. So show me Peyton, show me your real power, won't you? You know the Amazonians call you the 'Mountain Mover.' Quite a title, don't you think?"

She smiled and held her palm up. A small flame erupted from her fingertips and I gasped. The fire danced just an inch above her skin, making it a dangerous but enticing art.

"See this, Aro? I could burn your whole city down with this small flame. I could make it grow and grow until I burn every vampire on the globe. But I won't, because all those other vampires haven't done a thing wrong. Well, they probably have, but they haven't done a thing to hurt me, or my friends. You have. You took Carly and Osiris away from me, and now you've even taken Esme away from Carlisle. God tells us to forgive and I can forgive, but that doesn't mean I forget, Aro. Now hand Esme over and your death will be a lot quicker than I now intend."

"I didn't kill your friends, you know," said Aro as he sat back down on his throne. "I told them to scream and then I let them go so you would think they were dead."

"Liar," Peyton spat out bitterly then threw the flame at Felix, who was still struggling to get out of his restraints. The flame engulfed him in a second, and he was just a pile of ashes within two.

Aro pursed his lips and took a deep breath, "I am telling the truth, Peyton. Your friends are out there, somewhere."

"I've searched the globe for them and they were nowhere to be found," she countered, another flame building in her hand. The room suddenly felt overwhelming hot, especially in my bare state.

"They are somewhere. I let them go because I couldn't hurt you. You were a daughter to me and though I acted as though I did kill them, I didn't. I was planning to tell you after a few centuries but you ran off."

"Why would you do that?" Peyton asked.

"I didn't want you to leave the Volturi. I had overheard you talking to Osiris and Carly about leaving and I couldn't allow it. You were such an important piece to the guard, my shining trophy."

"That's what I always was. Your favorite piece in your collection," she retorted.

"You were more than that, you were my daughter, and you still are. I created you, Peyton. You can still come back and live here with me. I will find your mate and you can live a happy life here," Aro said lightly.

"Don't listen to him, Peyton. All his promises are lies, don't believe him!" Carlisle cried from beside me.

The flame went out in the girl's palm, her hands dropping to her sides pitifully.

"I wish I could believe what you say, Aro, because the paradise you describe sounds marvelous, but I can't. I know you manipulate others; I've seen you do it to hundreds of people. I promised myself that I would never let you do that to me. Never again will I call Volterra home." Peyton audibly sighed and walked over to my cage.

She gripped the bars and pulled them apart with ease. I quickly climbed out and let myself fall into Carlisle's embrace. He combed his hands through my hair then caressed my cheeks fondly.

"My angel," I murmured softly. He smiled and held me tighter.

Peyton whispered something in Carlisle's ear so quietly that I couldn't catch one word. Carlisle's face darkened and he tugged me toward the door.

"I'm terribly sorry, Carlisle, but Esme won't be leaving and neither will you." Two guards grabbed Carlisle and three grabbed me. Roughly, they pushed me to the ground and pulled my hands behind my back. I turned my head just in time to see Carlisle go down as well.

"You shouldn't have done that, Aro. Let them leave in peace or reap the consequences," said Peyton.

"Try and defeat me, Peyton. Your one-man army will be defeated within seconds," Aro said, his voice dripping with malice.

"Hubris will be your end, Aro," she said.

And then all hell broke loose.

()()()….()()()


	9. Chapter 9

**Characters are Meyer's.**

**Chapter Nine**

**_Carlisle's POV_**

Something slammed into my back and I stumbled to the ground. I quickly looked up and saw my attacker.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Chelsea?" I said, surprised that she was fighting. Chelsea has an extraordinary gift, but she was never much of a fighter.

"Quite," she chirped and lunged at me again. This time, I had expected her attack and countered it easily. Within a few seconds, I had her pinned to the floor.

"You really should get out more, Chelsea, learn some new moves," my tone was sarcastic, but I don't think she caught it.

"Ha, like I would ever mingle in modern society again! It makes me sick knowing what humans have done to the world," she snarled.

I roared and tore her head off; forgetting all the compassion my life had been built on. They had hurt my Esme, and for that, they would pay.

()()()….()()()

**_Peyton's POV_**

Every member of the Volturi had come out for this _special occasion_. Even the wives. I fended them off, not ready to fight. I needed to get to the bottom of this, and the only way I could do that is by talking to Aro.

I knew that if I started fighting, I wouldn't stop. I would slaughter Aro, and the information he has about Osiris would die with him.

"Halt!" I cried, spreading my arms in either direction. Surprisingly, everyone stopped, though their faces were masked with a questioning gaze.

Aro, who had been standing by his throne, broke the silence, "Perché me lo chiedi loro di smettere, Pharahildis?"

(Why did you ask them to stop, Pharahildis?)

I cringed at his use of my old name, Pharahildis. It was the German name I was born with, though I changed it many years ago as to not raise suspicion.

I spoke in my native tongue, "Beantworten Sie zuerst meine Fragen."

(First, answer my questions.)

He scowled at me and spoke in Italian, "Chiedetemi qualsiasi cosa, mia cara."

(Ask me anything, my dear.)

I knew Italian very well from my stay in Volterra though I wish I didn't. I never liked the language, always preferring the language I grew up with – German.

"Warum haben Sie den Tod von Osiris gefälscht? Es hat mir die gleiche Menge von Schmerz erteilt."

(Why did you fake the death of Osiris? It has given me the same amount of pain.)

He took a moment to reply and when he did, his voice shook, "Osiride era come un figlio per me, non riuscivo a ucciderlo. Stavo per dirti più tardi che era vivo, ma non ho mai avuto la possibilità."

(Osiris was like a son to me, I could not kill him. I was going to tell you later on that he was alive, but I never had the chance.)

I was infuriated by his answer. Osiris was like a son to him? What father fakes his son's death and makes him run away? And he never had the chance to tell me? It's been centuries, isn't that enough time to tell me that my mate isn't dead?

I flashed my teeth at him and said, "Osiris' Tod war auch mein eigenes. Ich werde Sie Ihnen nie verzeihen für den Schmerz den Sie mir angetan haben. Und was ist mit Esme? Sie sagen dass Sie sich um Menschen kümmern, aber Sie einsperren unschuldige Frauen und machen sie verrückt? Was ist los mit Ihnen?"

(Osiris' death was also my own. I will never forgive you for the pain you put me through. And what about Esme? You say that you care about people, but you imprison innocent women and make them go insane? What is wrong with you?)

He grimaced and said, "Questo non ha nulla a che fare con lei! Era solo un esperimento, un giocattolo. Lei non merita compassione, che una lurida puttana!"

(This has nothing to do with her! She was just an experiment, a toy. She does not deserve compassion, that filthy whore!)

"Don't speak about my wife like that, Aro!" said Carlisle, angrily.

Aro ignored him and asked me something that didn't surprise in the slightest, "Perché vi preoccupate questa donna?"

(Why do you care about this woman?)

I pondered the question for a moment and answered, "Die Cullens, besonders Carlisle, waren sehr nett zu mir, und Ich habe gelernt Sie zu lieben. Darum wollte Ich Ihnen helfen, und auch Carlisle glücklich wiedervereint zu sehen mit seiner Frau. Aber was noch wichtiger ist, Ich wollte Rache an Euch nehmen."

(The Cullens, especially Carlisle, were very nice to me, and I have come to learn to love them. Therefore, I wanted to help them, and wanted to see Carlisle happily reunited with his wife. But more importantly, I wanted to take revenge on you.)

Aro shook his head and said, "Non essere così debole."

(Do not be so weak.)

"Schwach? Niemals."

(Weak? Never.)

Aro laughed dryly and whispered, "I più deboli devono morire."

(The weakest must die.)

()()()….()()()

**_Esme's POV_**

I might have known Italian and German before I came to Volterra, but I sure don't know a lick of it now. Peyton and Aro might as well be talking gibberish.

All through their conversation, I was asking Carlisle what they were saying but he wouldn't answer, too transfixed with the quick exchange of foreign words. The first time I asked, Carlisle looked down at me with a questioning gaze, which pushed me to believe that I once knew the now foreign languages.

So I stood in the dark, not knowing one word of what they were saying, though I could tell that Aro had said something offensive about me when Carlisle spoke up. He told Aro not to speak about his _wife _like that. I was married to him! There was no ring on my finger, but I wouldn't be surprised if Aro had taken it off when I was captured so I wouldn't remember my marriage.

I knew the battle had begun when Aro whispered something and Carlisle pushed me behind him. I watched the fight unfold before me, my fear making me shiver.

()()()….()()()

**_Peyton's POV_**

The first thing I did was break the windows. There were elements out there that I could use with ease: water from the rain, fire from the lightning, and the ever-expanding earth that stretched out for miles surrounding the castle. Standing on the windowsill, I centered all my energy and pulled two long lightning bolts out of the sky with my mind. The electricity hovered an inch above my fingertips, a little close for my taste.

I quickly took out two guards who were stupid enough to run up to me. The lightning was strong enough to crack their granite skin, tearing their bodies apart before a few sparks lit their cloaks on fire, drowning them in flames.

Fear, or maybe surprise, flashed across Aro's face before a mask of tranquility took its place. He, too, was beginning to crack.

Caius had left his spot at his throne, choosing instead to stand on the other side of the room with his wife. Coward.

With vampire speed, I raced over to them. I peeled Athenodora off her husband and tossed her over my shoulder as if she were a mere rag doll. I wouldn't kill her unless she tried to kill me; she had never been rude to me. Thus, she deserved no punishment.

Caius, on the other hand, had tortured me with his words during my stay in Volterra, constantly teasing and making snide comments from his almighty throne. At the time, I was prohibited to do anything about it, so I kept my mouth shut. But now I could do something about it.

The smoke in the room had become quite thick, and I turned away for just a fraction of a second to send it out the window when he attacked. He grabbed my neck, slamming me against the floor. I growled and sent a boulder-sized piece of marble at him, knocking his body to the ground, freeing myself from his grasp. While he was down, I quickly tore his head off and lit him on fire, all in one swift move.

Athenodora and Demetri were on me in a matter of seconds. Caius' mate lunged at me and I quickly countered her move with my own. I gave the woman a hard kick to the knee which brought her down instantly. I then trapped her with the same marble I used on Caius then turned my attention to Demetri.

There were four main windows in the room, I had already broken one but the other three were still in perfect condition. I jumped up onto the windowsill behind me and gave the stained glass a solid punch. It shattered into millions of broken pieces.

The rain was coming down even heavier than before, just to my luck. With as much power as I could muster, I pulled some of the falling rain in, soaking everyone in the throne room, including myself. I grabbed the expert tracker and threw him against the wall, water dripping from his dark hair.

_Freeze._

All it took was one word to change Demetri from a powerful vampire to a frozen, useless creature. I pulled both his arms off and then his head, throwing them into a nearby fire. I was about to throw his body in as well but I was attacked from behind before I could.

It was Santiago, one of the strongest vampires in the Volturi guard and an old friend of mine. I dodged his attack and tried to reason with him. When I was in the Volturi, I loved Santiago like a brother, there was no way I could kill him.

"Santiago, it's me, Peyton! Don't you remember?" He sent another blow and this time, I wasn't fast enough to avoid it. It landed right in my stomach, knocking me off balance for a moment.

"Please stop! We were friends, remember?!" I cried, but the torrent of his attacks continued.

I pushed him aside, securing him with the marble and ran to pick another fight. I wouldn't kill him, I couldn't.

()()()….()()()

**_Carlisle's POV_**

Just watching Peyton fight was like watching a movie on fast forward. She never stopped to think or plan. It was just act, act, act. She'd lunge one way, break a window, and then send a rock at someone in the quickest of flashes, movements humans wouldn't be able to follow.

By the time Peyton had taken out half of the Volturi's army, I had taken out two and both were easy. Chelsea had come at me first and after she was dead, her mate, Afton, came at me, ready to avenge her. Luckily for me, Afton was a small man with little strength. His power of invisibility was easy to see through so I easily took him down with a few blows.

Esme had screamed when I tore his head off and threw it into one of the fires that were burning. I tried to comfort her but it was hard in the middle of such a huge battle, though Peyton seemed to have everything under control.

The only thing person I haven't seen Peyton kill that worried me is Jane. And Alec, I suppose. The brother and sister duo are the strongest warriors in the Volturi guard and could easily incapacitate both me and Esme. I know Jane can't get through Peyton's mental shield, nor can Alec, so they would be easy kills for her.

But I know I couldn't take either one of them. Maybe she did kill them because I couldn't see either of them anywhere. Or maybe they ran, knowing Peyton could kill them easily.

I hunched over Esme protectively and she grabbed hold of me with an iron grip she hasn't had since she was a newborn. Her eyes were closed and she was shaking with fear. I tried soothing her by stroking her hair delicately and whispering 'I love you,' and 'everything's going to be alright' in her ear.

I looked up from my wife to see that every Volturi member, aside from Aro, Sulpicia, Marcus, Jane, and Alec, have circled Peyton.

I know she's doing what she can, but I can also tell she's tiring. The red in her eyes have started to dim back to black and the markings on her body no longer seemed as vibrant as they were before. A sharp burst of fire left her palm and hit Corin right in the chest. The flames licked at her robes and the other vampires didn't attempt to rescue her. She was already dead to them. A cry of pain echoed off the walls as she burned and I almost pitied her. It wasn't Corin's fault that she was dying, nor was it Peyton's. It was all Aro's fault.

I heard another scream as Peyton ripped Heidi's head off and threw it into the ever-growing flames. It's a wonder she's kept the flames burning this long without drowning the castle in it. But I knew it was only a matter of time before she'd lose control, and the castle would be engulfed by the fiery flames.

"Carlisle!" Peyton yelled. She was busy fighting Renata, and as I took note of what she was pointing at, I understood why she was calling me.

Aro was trying to escape with Sulpicia in tow. Peyton wouldn't be able to reach him in time, she was telling _me_ to kill him.

"Not so fast, Aro. I really don't think I'll be able to let you leave," I said, stepping before the doorway with Esme right behind me.

"Move, Carlisle!" he snarled, pulling his mate closer.

"You touched her, didn't you, Aro?" I growled, taking a step closer. He took a step back.

"I never laid a hand on her!" Aro spat out angrily.

"He's lying," Esme whispered behind me. "He tried to rape me."

That's when I lost all control. I grabbed Sulpicia and pulled her head off quicker than Aro could stop me. I threw the pieces aside and leapt toward Aro.

"Never. Touch. My. Wife!" I yelled as I pulled off his right arm and threw him across the room in the direction of his throne. He fell with a thud but got up quickly.

"Your wife was too weak to fight back!" he screamed, running at me full speed.

Planning on fighting him head-on, I ran, meeting him half-way until we collided with a loud crash. His shoulder caused minor damage to my chest but after a few seconds, I was fine and ready to go one more time.

"Will you ever leave your pride, Aro?" I sneered, wrapping my arm around his neck tightly. He tried to move but I held him down with all my strength.

"Never!" he roared as his shoe connected with the flesh just under my ribcage. I doubled over in pain, allowing Aro to successfully pin me to the ground. I groaned in agony, ready for death.

"Any last words, Cullen?" he mocked.

I shut my eyes and thought of Esme. I wanted her to be my last thought before I died. Aro would kill her after he'd kill me. Peyton would then burn Aro and return to my children empty-handed.

_At least I'll be with Esme, wherever we go._

_I love you, Esme._

…

_._

_.._

_._

_I hope death is easy._

…

_._

_.._

_._

()()()….()()()

**_Esme's POV_**

Instinct alone made me move. I couldn't watch my Carlisle die, not like that, not right in front of me. I balled my fist up and charged forward, not even afraid of what could happen. I just needed to save my angel, I couldn't live another day without him.

I grabbed hold of Aro's neck and pulled with all my strength. I heard a satisfying _CRACK _as the devil's head separated from his body. I tossed it into a nearby, blazing fire and pushed his body off my Carlisle.

Carlisle looked up at me with surprise and I just smiled, happy that he was alive. I leaned down and planted a light kiss upon his lips.

"I love you," I mumbled.

"I love you too."

()()()….()()()

**_Peyton's POV_**

Pure exhaustion racked my body as I burned the last vampire, Santiago. I gave him numerous chances to leave but he took none, saying he was ever faithful to the Volturi, even when they've fallen. I turned my head away as he burned. I had promised myself that I wouldn't do it, yet I did, because I had no choice. I had to do it. He would have burned inside the castle anyway.

My need for blood was staggering, and I was almost too weak to run out of the crumbling building. I had rushed Carlisle and Esme out first, caring more about their safety than my own. I noticed Carlisle had given Esme his shirt, offering her a little modesty. I'm sure his children will thank him for it.

The flames engulfed everything, burning hot enough to even melt stone. The ground rumbled beneath my feet as the multi-story fortress began to fall. The heat began to melt the cotton of my shirt and it burned my back.

Esme had begun to slow down, so Carlisle picked her up bridal style and raced on, the flames licking at our heels. Smoke clogged my lungs and stopped my breathing instantly.

Finally, I could see the end; the big wooden doors I came in from at the beginning hadn't even begun to burn. Carlisle pushed the doors open and we ran out into the night. The first thing I noticed was that the rain had stopped and the Cullen children were cowering by the forest line, obviously terrified of the fire.

()()()….()()()


	10. Chapter 10

**Meyer owns everything but the plot and Peyton**

**Chapter Ten**

**_Carlisle's POV_**

"Esme!" Alice screamed as she wrapped her arms around my frazzled wife. "We were going to come in but you seemed to have everything under control, plus, Emmett was a little scared," she giggled.

"No I wasn't!" Emmett bellowed. "But that fire was pretty big…"Rosalie smiled and slapped her mate's shoulder playfully.

"I'm sorry," said Esme, raising one eyebrow, "but do I know you?"

Alice's face fell and I could see the hurt in her eyes. She had always been close to Esme, and for her not to even recognize who she was must have been painful. "You did, and hopefully you will again," Alice explained, her smile returning. Esme gave her an apologetic nod.

"Do you remember any of us?" Rosalie asked from Emmett's lap on the ground. We were in the middle of the woods, away from the burning castle.

"Aside from Carlisle, no. But I'm sure it will come back to me," Esme said sweetly.

"Yes, it'll just take a little time. Let's get her back home, maybe it will jog a few memories," my voice was hopeful and I wondered for a moment if my hope was foolish. Maybe she would never get her memory back.

"Time," said Edward, "will heal all wounds. She needs to go home now, though. And she's thirsty."

"How do you know that?" asked Esme, aghast. "Is it that obvious?"

"No, of course not, ma'am," Jasper said politely. "Edward here can read minds."

"Oh," my wife said sheepishly.

"And by the way, I'm Edward, and this is my wife Bella," Edward introduced, gesturing to my newest daughter. "And over there's Rosalie, and Emmett." Emmett smiled, Rosalie waved. "And Alice and Jasper," he finished with a hand motion pointing toward his two last siblings.

"And they're our adopted children, dear," I leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Wow, that's quite a large job."

Everyone, including myself, laughed and she blushed. Wait, what? Vampires can't blush!

"She's got enough blood in her system so she can, Carlisle. It's nothing to worry about," said Edward calmly.

I ran my hand over her cheek softly, relishing the pink color. She looked different. She hasn't looked so human since I treated her broken leg when she was sixteen. And is it possible that her beauty has increased? She must be rivaling Rosalie now, though it might just be my eyes…

"No, I think you're right, Carlisle, I noticed it as well. When Esme was forced to ingest such a large amount of blood I think it began to change her not only mentally, but physically as well. A vampire in need of massive amounts of blood would need to lure in more humans, which is why she looks noticeably more attractive. She's built to pull in humans on a more…industrial scale than before. Does that make sense?" asked Edward.

I nodded half-heartedly, my eyes locked on Esme. All was silent for a moment, until Peyton broke the silence.

"Well, I'll best be going now. The Brady Bunch is back together which means my job here is done," she said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Bella cried from her spot next to Edward. "Alec and Jane left the castle in the middle of the battle. They didn't try to hurt us. They said they were just trying to escape to start a new life somewhere else. We didn't try to capture them because they seemed to have good intentions. Alec gave me this to give you before they left. I suppose they already knew you would win," Bella said, pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket and handing it to Peyton.

()()()….()()()

**_Peyton's POV_**

The letter read,

_Dear Peyton,_

_Whatever you do, stay with the Cullens. Return to their house in Forks and stay there. I know where Osiris is. Aro was telling the truth when he told you he was still alive. When I find him, I will send him to Washington, and you will be reunited with your mate. I hope you find true happiness in this life, Pharahildis._

_Your friend,_

_Alec._

_P.S.– Jane says hello._

My knees buckled beneath me and sunk to the sodden forest floor. The letter fell from my hands, which were now holding my head. I felt my eyes close, my world becoming darkness. I reached through the abyss with my mind and saw _him. _He was smiling and laughing, his dark hair blending in with the background. It had been so long since I had seen him. Centuries and centuries ago. My last memory of him was sweet and I had clung to it like a human clinging onto air, all these years. But now I wouldn't need to. He was coming back, my Osiris was rescuing me.

Suddenly, I couldn't wrap my mind around how I survived without him all this time. Maybe a part of me wouldn't believe that he was dead, the irrational part, now the rational, I suppose. My heart swelled at the thought of seeing him again, holding him, hearing his voice. Through his prolonged absence, I told myself over and over again that if I saw him just one more time, I could die in peace. I could have killed myself at any moment, what with my gift, but I held on. On the especially awful days when insanity came knocking at my door, I would search for him. I searched all over the countryside for my mate, never daring to go into the cities though, because of my strict animal blood diet. I wondered where my mate was right now, what he was doing. I prayed that Alec could really find him and bring him back. Alec had been a good friend when I was in the Volturi, and I don't think he would lie to me. I trusted him, he would find him and I would be waiting.

I tentatively lifted my head up and opened my eyes, squinting in the harsh moonlight. The Cullens stood around me, looking down with worried eyes. I noticed Alice had picked up the letter and was reading it.

"You're shaking," said Bella, who was crouched down next to me. I looked down at my hands, noticing my tremors for the first time. "It's okay, I know this is an emotional time for you," she whispered, rubbing my back comfortably.

"How long was I like that?" I asked slowly, looking up at the bright moon which was once obscured by clouds.

"A little over an hour," Bella answered. "But it's fine, I know this is huge news for you."

I nodded sheepishly and made a move to get up but Bella pulled me back down. "Just relax for a little, we won't be able to go anywhere for a few hours anyway."

I shot her a puzzled expression, "There's an airport not far from here. Is it closed or something?"

She laughed, as did the other Cullens, and I suddenly felt very self-conscious. Did I say something wrong? "Not many airports close for the night," Bella explained, "and Esme can't handle being around so many people right now, so we are going to take the Cullen private jet. Carlisle is setting it up now."

"Oh, yeah, right," I mumbled, remembering why we were in Volterra in the first place. After being blood-drugged, Esme wouldn't be able to handle being around humans for some time, decades even. "Where's Esme?"

"Well, Edward went to the local hospital and… borrowed… some blood. He and Esme are a few miles away, along with Carlisle. They just wanted to keep an eye on her, you know, just in case," Bella said, obvious worry in her voice.

"Who's going to be flying the plane if a human can't?" I wondered aloud.

"I will," Rosalie said, almost excitedly.

"A human pilot will fly it down, and Rose will fly us back," Bella expounded.

"Good thing you got your pilot's license a few years ago, huh, Rosie?" Emmett joked, pulling his mate into one of his famous bear hugs.

"Yeah, I never really thought it would come in handy," Rosalie replied as her husband's hand combed through her long hair.

"So, Peyton… or Pharahildis… or whatever your name is, your husband's coming back," Alice said enthusiastically, hugging my neck.

"Well, er, we're not really _married_. At the time, Aro didn't think it was proper for members of the guard to umm… _intermingle_. Of course, we did anyway, but it was never really a proper marriage. Though we both made a covenant with God, it was just never a 'proper,' marriage with the white dress and the veil and everything. But, you know, we did what we could with what we had, I suppose," I said awkwardly.

"So what you're telling me is that I get to plan another wedding?" Alice yelped, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Shh! Do you want to wake up the whole town?" I scolded her. "Sure, I mean, if you want to, I don't care."

"Do you really mean that? Oh, I'm so excited! There's so much to do, so much to plan! Now what's the basic concept for the wedding? Oh, I know! How about medieval? Isn't that the time you guys met?"

"Umm, not really. Quite a few centuries before," I said, making Alice's face drop.

"I know!" she said, spreading her hands theatrically, "Monte Carlo! You seem like a bit of a gambler!"

"Not really, but shouldn't we wait for Osiris to come before we plan the whole wedding?" I asked incredulously.

Her eyes widened dramatically, "Of course not! Do you know how long it takes to plan a wedding? Plus, the grooms never really care anyway… but then again, neither did Bella," Alice said, diverting her gaze from me to the brown-haired vampire.

"Hey, you know I'm not into that type of stuff," Bella said defensively, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I hate to break it to you, Alice," I said, "but neither do I."

"Ohh, God!" Alice screeched in mock horror, "Am I the only girl in this whole family that really cares about fashion?"

"Esme did," Bella whispered faintly, her head tilted downward. "Remember, she helped with Rose's wedding, your wedding, and my wedding."

Alice's joy faded and she sat down on the forest floor, leaning her back against a tall pine. "She'll come around. Honestly, I can't see a thing, but you are going to be living with us for a little while, right, Peyton?"

I nodded quickly and she sighed. "I know it's hard for you, what with me being around all the time. Our biggest danger has passed," I said, standing up. This time, Bella let me. "I think I can leave for a little bit. I'll go check on Esme and Edward, if that's all right."

Alice grabbed my hand and squeezed gently. "Thank you, Peyton."

I gave her a weak smile. "East or west?" I asked Jasper who was standing next to Alice.

"East. You won't miss the smell," he muttered, his eyes, I noticed, were black as night.

"Here," Alice said, handing me the letter which I tucked into my pocket. "One for the scrapbook, right?"

I laughed and sped off through the forest. Jasper was right; you couldn't miss the strong smell of human blood surrounding the area. I pushed through and was greeted by the even stronger smell of blood. My mouth filled with venom and my body tingled. The fight had drained me, both mentally and physically, and I craved blood. But I smothered my needs with a forced smile and greeted Edward kindly.

"Hello, I'm sorry about what happened back there. Sometimes my emotions run a bit wild," I said sheepishly.

"Nonsense, I would have done the same if I had been away from Bella for so long. Trust me Peyton, I think your emotions are allowed to run a bit," Edward said with a smile. If I was human, I'm sure I'd be blushing.

"How is she doing?" I asked as I sat down next to Esme's shaking and hunched form. A few drained blood bags were strewn around her. Carlisle, to my surprise, was nowhere to be seen.

Edward shook his head slightly, and I stood up, wary of what he meant. He stepped closer and whispered in my ear, "She was doing fine, and then Carlisle started rubbing her back, like any husband would, and she went crazy. She attacked him, pinning him to the ground and threatening his life. I pulled her off, but then she just went limp in my arms and started crying. She obviously regrets what she did. Carlisle went away to collect his thoughts. The plane should be here soon, by the way."

I looked at Carlisle's wife's broken form. I could now see she was sobbing, sobbing because she hurt her beloved. The cherry, matronly woman the Cullens described was nowhere to be seen. She was gone, leaving only the empty shell of a pitiful woman.

"Well, at least you got her some clothes," I said, trying to stay as positive as possible. Situations like these usually called for such behavior.

"I stole a few things on my way to get the blood. For a moment, before she began drinking the blood, I saw the real Esme. It was like she never left. And then this monster comes out of nowhere. I tried to help her but she told me to go. I, of course, refused. She's still a mother to me; I can't let anything happen to her."

"I understand," I said quietly as I kneeled down next to Esme again. She was facing the other way and though I wanted to talk to her face-to-face, I didn't dare try to turn her over.

"Esme," I tried to get my voice to have that calming, musical quality that the Cullen women have, but it turned out sounding more like a croak.

"Please," she sobbed, burying her face in the ground, "leave me be!"

"How can you possibly say that? Your husband and I just risked our lives to save you; we can't just leave you alone! I know you're hurting Esme, but laying here on the dirty ground isn't the answer. Being with your family and those who love you is. I know this family loves you more than anything, Esme, and I know Carlisle loves you more than life itself, so please just turn around and look at me!" I said, my tone harsher than I had intended.

Slowly, Esme flipped over, her red eyes cutting through me like lasers. "I'm a m-monster," she stuttered.

"No, you're not," I soothed her, combing a hand through her caramel locks. "Carlisle loves you very much, your whole family does. Come on, sit up."

She complied, pulling herself up with a soft sob. She then proceeded to wrap her arms around her knees like a child. "I-I didn't mean to hurt him… or scare him. I love him, I r-really do."

"I know you do, and he does too. Do you want me to go get him for you? Maybe you two need to talk," I said.

"I suppose that would be alright. I'm just so embarrassed," she cried, another round of sobs racking her body.

"I know, but everything is going to be alright. You'll be home soon. Then we can sort everything out, okay?"

Her pout lessened and she nodded. She reminded me once again of a child that didn't get what they wanted at a toy store. Where was the strong woman Carlisle loved so dearly?

"I'll be right back." I trotted over to Edward and he pointed in the direction Carlisle went.

"He didn't go far," he whispered.

Edward was right. I found the patriarch of the Cullen family less than a mile away. He was leaning against a tall tree, his head in his hands, tearless sobs escaping his body. He glanced up when he heard me arrive and mumbled something incoherent.

"Carlisle," I said hesitantly as I moved closer to the broken man.

"What do you want!" he shrieked, loud enough to scare the birds out of the trees.

"I know this is hard for you–" I started, but was cut off by Carlisle.

"YOU know this is hard? Ha! Did your mate ever attack you after you risked your very life to save her, huh? Did your mate ever threaten to kill you? Don't tell me you know because you don't! You don't know anything!"

I stumbled back, surprised at Carlisle's outrage. It was most certainly out of character for the Cullen leader. "Did you forget that I haven't even seen my mate for centuries? I thought he was dead for all that time, Carlisle. I was alone, I didn't have any help. There was no one, so don't ever tell me I don't know pain. I know more pain than you will ever know in your entire life, _Carlisle Cullen._" I spat out his name as if it were poisonous. I wasn't truly angry, not yet, but I was aggravated by Carlisle's selfish words.

He lowered his head, "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just so tense and confused right now. I don't know where to go or what to do! I'm usually the one to guide this family and now… I have no idea what to do. How do I get her back, Peyton? I need her... the real her. That woman back there, that wasn't her."

"I never had the honor to meet the real Esme, but I'm sure she was quite the charmer. She'll come back, Carlisle," I said softly. "We need to get her back to your home in Forks. Maybe some things will jog her memory."

"Right," his voice was stern. "The plane will arrive soon, it will land a few miles from here in a small, less commercial airport. We need to restrain Esme before we go, though. Can't you do that?"

I sighed, my body feeling weary at the thought of having to do anything else tonight. Vampires couldn't get tired, but they could feel _weak _and thirsty, both of which I felt now. "Sure, yeah, I can do that. Let's go back and I'll do that."

Carlisle nodded and we were off. Esme ran to her husband when she saw him and he picked her up in a warm embrace that made even me smile.

"Oh, I'm so sorry… I love you… So, so, so much…" she gushed, kissing him passionately.

"As do I, love, as do I," he muttered as her legs wrapped around his waist in a seductive manner.

"Uggh, please, wait 'til we get home, will you?" Edward said, covering his eyes with his hands.

Carlisle rolled his eyes and placed Esme back on the ground, giving her one last kiss.

"Edward," Carlisle said, his father-like voice coming back. "Go get the others; we're leaving in a few minutes."

Edward nodded curtly and sped off into the forest to gather his wife, sisters, and brothers. His absence hung heavy in the air and the space between us began to feel awkward quickly.

"Esme, honey," Carlisle started with a scared look on his face.

"I know, I know," Esme said, waving her hands, "you need to restrain me so I don't kill anyone or run away."

"I'll carry you," Carlisle whispered in her ear, making her smile.

"I just don't want to kill anyone," she admitted, hanging her head.

I chose that moment to speak up, "You won't, I promise. Now, can you come here?" I motioned to the ground.

She lied down, taking an unnecessary breath. "Go ahead."

I flexed my hands and put my palms down on the ground. My mind ached as I commanded the earth to move, which it did. I quickly molded two bricks out of the earth and placed two wrist holes in one, and two ankle holes in the other. I slid both on Esme carefully. I tweaked them both, making them more streamlined and packed the wrist and ankle holes so she wouldn't be able to escape.

She whispered her thanks and I gave her a weak smile as Carlisle lifted her into his arms, careful not to damage my work. I laughed at that, like he could do anything to hurt those things.

Just then, the others broke through the woods, Edward at the front. "Ready to go?" he asked, holding Bella's hand.

Carlisle took a deep breath and looked down at his wife lovingly. "I think we are."

The run to the airport was short and the plane was already waiting on us. Esme made a few attempts to escape, for there were a couple of humans in the main building down the runway, but the restraints held strong, as did Carlisle.

The plane was, as promised, empty of all humans. I couldn't help but notice the large Cullen crest emblazoned on the side of the aircraft. The Cullens sure did have a lot of money.

Rosalie took her seat in the pilot's chair, Emmett beside her, as the rest of us filed into the cabin. Carlisle sat down, placing Esme in the seat next to him.

"Do you mind?" he asked, gesturing towards Esme's hands.

I got up from my seat and pulled the restraints off, letting it fall to the floor.

"Thanks," Esme said, rubbing her wrists delicately. "There were some close calls out there. I don't know what happens to me, I just go into this sort of mode that I can't get out of. It's really scary…" The last part was barely audible.

"I'm sure it is, but that's why I'm here, right?" I smiled at her and sunk into one of the comfortable chairs, wishing sleep would take me. I always envied humans when it came to that rather valuable trait.

The plane took off, rising into the sky above the cloud line. The stars twinkled outside my window and the moon shone bright. My throat burned but I could wait, I'd have to.

I glanced over at Esme and Carlisle who were wrapped in each other's embrace. Carlisle leaned down and whispered something in Esme's ear. She smiled brightly and giggled, kissing his cheek affectionately. I was so happy for them; they deserved to have each other. It's true that things weren't perfect, but right now, they had what they wanted.

I still haven't seen Osiris, and Esme doesn't have her memory back nor does she have her thirst under control. But I won't go into that now, because all that is a whole different story.

_End of Keep Me Close_

()()()….()()()

**The biggest thanks to my wonderful beta, Mikarin Aoi. She edited this entire story for me and did an amazing job. **

**A/N: It's the end. Or is it? Yep, I'm doing another story that takes place after KMC. It's going to be called 'Never Let Me Go,' and I hope all of you will read it and review!**

**Characters are Meyer's.**


End file.
